parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Thomas 64 (Nintendo 64) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version
This is Star Thomas 64 on Nintendo 64, the fourth installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast * Thomas as Fox McCloud (Thomas and Fox McCloud are both the main heroes) * James as Falco Lombardi (James and Falco Lombardi are both vain) * Percy as Slippy Toad (Percy and Slippy Toad are both small and wear green) * Edward as Peppy Hare (Peppy Hare's voice suits Edward, because they're both old) * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Rob 64 * Arthur as Bill Grey * Molly as Katt Monroe (Katt Monroe's voice suits Molly, because they're both gorgeous)) * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as James McCloud * Spencer as Wolf O'Donnell (Spencer was a real villain in Hero of the Rails) * Duncan as Leon Powalski (Duncan and Leo Powalski are both stubborn) * Diesel as Pigma Dengar (Diesel and Pigma Denger are both scary) * George as Andrew Oikonny (Andrew Oikonny's voice suits George) * The Spitefulbreak Van as the Attack Carrier * Diesel 10 as Granga (Grange's voice suits Diesel 10, because they're both big, strong, evil, and mean) * Mr. Glen Douglas (a fan-made Thomas character as Thomas's evil cousin) as Meteo Crusher Pilot (Thomas and Fox McCloud are both angry with Mr. Glen Douglas and Meteo Crusher Pilot) * Bulgy as Area 6 Commander (Area 6 Commander's voice suits Bulgy) * Smudger as Caiman (Caiman's voice suits Smudger, because they're both wear green and evil)) * Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sarumarine * Zorran (from TUGS) as Shogun * D261 as the Forever Train Engineer * The Devil Diesel (a fan-made Thomas character) as Vulcain * Arry and Bert as Spyborg and Goras (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Spyborg and Goras are) * Emily as Krystal (Emily and Krystal are both beautiful) * Rusty as Young Prince Tricky * Gordon as Adult Prince Tricky (Gordon and Adult Prince Tricky are both big, strong, and proud) * Oliver as Beltino Toad (Oliver and Beltino Toad are both wear green and western) * Henry as General Pepper (Henry and General Pepper are both wise and kind) * Hector as Panther Caroso (Panther Caroso's voice suits Hector) * Mavis as Aparpoid Queen (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3) * The Chinese Dragon as King RedEye (The Chinese Dragon and King RedEye are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) * Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Drakor (Silver Fish and Drakor are both evil and mean enemies) * The Voice Inside Cave (from The Little Engine That Could) as Galdon * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Musclefoot (Farnsworth and Musclefoot are both bullies) * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Chief Lightfoot * Detective Grub (from Rayman the TV Series) as General Scales (Detctive Grub and General Scales are both mean) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Andross (Cerberus and Andross are both big, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean to Thomas and Fox McCloud) * Toby as Old Slippy Toad (Toby and Old Slippy Toad are both old) * Rosie as Amanda (Rosie and Amanda are both wear pink) Gallery Scenes * Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 1. * Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 2. * Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 3. * Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 4. (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Daniel Pineda